1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hologram label for anti-counterfeit, and in particular to a hologram label having a multiplicity of hologram films for excellent security of anti-counterfeit.
2. The Related Art
Hologram labels have been widely used in a variety of applications, such as packages and anti-counterfeit labels used in music and video discs and credit cards. However, since the holographic technology has been developed well, counterfeit of the hologram label itself becomes readily possible. This makes anti-counterfeit of products by means of hologram labels becomes very difficult. Furthermore, most of the hologram labels for anti-counterfeit purposes are attached to the authentic products by adhesives. The way of adhering anti-counterfeit labels to the authentic products allows the anit-counterfeit labels to be removed from the authentic product and re-attached to a counterfeited product. The purposes of anti-counterfeit of the hologram labels are completely ruined.
It is thus desired to provide a hologram label for excellent anti-counterfeit in order to overcome the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hologram label for excellent anti-counterfeit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hologram label comprising a multiplicity of hologram films stacked together for improved anti-counterfeit purpose.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hologram label having a multiplicity of hologram layers, each layer being made of a destructive material to avoid the label to be removed from an authentic product and re-attached to a counterfeit product.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a multi-layer hologram label comprising a base layer having a surface on which a number of layers of adhesive materials are coated in a stacked manner. Each layer has a surface on which a pattern associated with a holographic image is formed whereby by sequentially peeling and removing the layers, the patterns of the next layers are sequentially exposed for displaying the associated holographic image. The layers of adhesive materials can be replaced by hologram films carrying hologram patterns thereon. By sequentially removing the hologram films, the hologram patterns of the next films are sequentially exposed to display holographic images associated therewith.